1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to firearm barrel construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of shaping a muzzle-loading firearm barrel to permit ease of loading the firearm barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of muzzle-loading firearms, a gun powder charge followed by a seating wad that is in turn followed by a projectile is directed into the barrel and typically directed into the barrel by a ram tool, such as a rod and the like. During the loading procedure, projectiles due to their malleable construction are subject to deformation. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by configuring the firearm barrel providing for a plurality of coaxially aligned conical bore portions extending a predetermined depth into the barrel from its entrance end to avoid projectile deformation and ease of loading of the firearm and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.